Oh, My Uncle!
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Naruto di ajak tinggal di rumah bibinya untuk kuliah. Tapi malah jadi selingkuhan sang paman! Sasunaru For invitation from I don't care about Taz


**Oh, My Uncle!**

**By: Azusa TheBadGirl a.k.a Fujoshi Nyasar**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru, SasuKarin**

**Warning: AU, Yaoi, Straight, OOC, Alur Kecepetan, Lime/Lemon, Bahasa Kotor, Kebanyakan deskrip dari pada percakapan, Banyak Typo dll**

**Spesial gift for Invitation from I don't care about Taz's birthday**

**Spesial thanks, Frau Freude yang sudah mau diajak berdiskusi tentang fic ini**

AN: Gara-gara ngomongin tentang perselingkuhan n novel sugar daddy di grup wp, jadi pingin bikin fic dengan tema itu. Bedanya, ini antara paman dan keponakan bukan antara anak sama ibu tiri.

...

Kushina 46 Tahun

Sasuke 42 Tahun

Karin 41 Tahun

Naruto 20 Tahun

...

Kreek..

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto perlahan. Diintipnya Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak diatas kasurnya.

Sasuke menyerigai usil. Pelan-pelan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto, tak lupa ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju boxer pendek yang biasa Naruto gunakan untuk tidur. Di turunkannya boxer itu perlahan hingga menampilkan sesuatu yang memang diincarnya.

Serigai usil itu muncul lagi di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke mengelus kemaluan Naruto dengan lembut, membuat Naruto mendesah dalam tidurnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada kemaluan Naruto, mulai menciuminya.

"Uh.. mmhh..," kepala Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Lidah panjang Sasuke terjulur untuk menyentuhkannya dengan kemaluan Naruto. Kepala Sasuke bergerak naik turun, mengikuti gerakan lidahnya yang nakal. Menjalari kemaluan Naruto dari bawah ke atas.

"Aaah.. Ng.. uh," kini tubuh Naruto ikut merespon. Pinggangnya bergerak-gerak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut nan basah didaerah selangkangannya. Puas menjilati 'loli' Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap 'loli' tersebut.

"Aaah.." mengerang tertahan, secara refleks Naruto mencengkram rambut kelam Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke menghisap keras 'loli' itu lah Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Kelopak matanya mulai menampilkan bola mata yang merupakan refleksi dari langit itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat menemukan sesosok kepala yang berhiaskan mahkota hitam itu tengah asik menghisapi kemaluannya.

"Aaaah paman!" Naruto langsung menyadari kepala siapa yang sedang ada di selangkangannya.

"Aaah! Uuuh.. hentikan!" Naruto menjambak rambut sambil mendorong kepala Sasuke. Berusaha menjauhi kepala tersebut dari selangkangannya. Agar Sasuke berhenti memakan kemaluannya.

"Hm.. Kwenawpa?" Suara Sasuke jadi terdengar tak jelas saat berbicara sambil mengulum milik Naruto. Tak dipedulikannya rasa sakit di rambutnya.

"Jangan.. aah.. bicara saat.. uh.. miliku di.. mmm.. mulutmuuuh!" usaha Naruto untuk terlihat marah tidak berhasil, karena sesekali desahan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke melepaskan mulutnya dari kemaluan Naruto. Tapi tangannya yang bebas malah mengocoknya.

Naruto berusaha untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mencoba mengingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari kemaluannya, tapi kedua pergelangan tangannya malah di cekal Sasuke dengan tanganya yang lain.

"Aaah.. kau gila ya?! Bibi.. uuh.. Karin masih dirumah! Hentikan.. ah!" kepala Naruto terhempas kebelakang saat Sasuke makin cepat mengocok batang kemaluannya yang menegak sambil sesekali mulut Sasuke menghisap bolanya.

"Hn, dia ada di dapur. Memintaku membangunkanmu untuk sarapan," Sasuke mengigit gemas bola Naruto pelan.

"Jangan digigit!" Naruto meronta-ronta ingin melarikan diri dari Sasuke. "Beginikah.. hh.. caramu mem.. mmh.. bangukanku?!"

"Hn, meminum 'susu' di pagi hari itu bagus untuk kesehatan," serigai licik terpampang dibibr tipis Sasuke. "Jangan mendesah keras-keras, nanti terdengar bibimu."

"Aaah.." biar pun telah di peringatkan Sasuke, tetap saja Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendesah keras saat Sasuke menghisap kemaluannya dengan kencang. Seakan ingin menghirup habis sarinya.

Semen Naruto pun langsung keluar dengan derasnya saat menerima berbagai rangsangan itu.

Napas Naruto memburu saat semua sarinya keluar, Sasuke masih menjilati kemaluannya. Tak ingin ada yang terlewatkan.

"Ayo ke ruang makan, bibimu sudah menunggu," Sasuke bangkit dari atas kemaluan Naruto sambil menyerigai lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Sempat melirik Naruto yang tampak menggerutu sambil memakai kembali boxernya.

Sasuke melangkah di depan Naruto yang masih menekuk mukanya saat tiba di ruang makan.

"Pagi, Naruto. Ayo sarapan, aku sudah membuatkan omelate jamur," sapa Karin sambil menuangkan jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sedangkan Karin duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja lalu duduk di sebelah Karin, di depan Sasuke. Meja makan di rumah ini berbentuk lingkaran dengan empat kursi.

Sambil cemberut Naruto memotong omelate jamurnya.

"Apa tadi kau terjatuh, Naruto? Tadi mendengar kau menjerit,"

Naruto menahan gerakannya untuk menyuapkan omelate itu ke mulutnya. Wajahnnya kaget.

"Eh? A-ah.. iya, tadi aku jatuh dari tempat tidur saat dibangunkan paman," jawab Naruto gugup, matanya mendelik galak ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menahan senyumnya.

"kau tidak membangunkanya dengan kasarkan, Sasuke?" Kini Karin menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Aku membangunkannya dengan lembut," mata onyxnya berkilat usil saat bertatapan dengan Naruto, "dia saja yang reaksinya berlebihan," Naruto menahan geramannya.

Karin tersenyum maklum, "Lain kali hati-hati, Naruto,"

Naruto hanya mengguman malas sebagai balasan.

Setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Naruto langsung kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap kuliah. Sedangkan Karin siap berangkat kerja. Sasuke sendiri masih duduk di kursi makan, membaca koran pagi.

"Kau tidak berangkat bersamaku, Sasuke?" Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih membaca korannya sambil mengenakan tasnya.

"Tidak," jawabnya acuh.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat duluan," Karin mencium pipi Sasuke sekilas kemudian berjalan kearah _genkan_ untuk mengenakan sepatu. Saat karin telah menutup pintu rumah mereka baru Sasuke melipat korannya sambil mendengus.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto. Rumah Sasuke berbentuk huruf c menyamping, kamar utama ada di sisi kanan menjorok ke depan , dapur, ruang makan, dan ruang keluarga ada di tengah, sedangkan kamar tamu ada di sisi kiri yang menjorok ke depan seperti halnya sisi kanan.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Naruto, dapat di lihatnya Naruto tengah mengenakan Kaus orange-hitam berlengan panjang sambil berkaca di cermin. Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang memasuki kamar terpantul di cermin.

"Bibi, sudah berangkat?" tanya Naruto sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"Hn," Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Masuk jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menciumi leher Naruto.

"Jam 10," Naruto memiringkan lehernya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih banyak pada pamannya.

"Ini baru jam 8," bibir Sasuke mulai naik ke rahang Naruto. "Ayo olahraga sebentar," bibir nya merambat lagi ke pipi dan menuju bibir Naruto. Naruto meresponya dengan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dilumatnya bibir yang lembut itu.

"Mmhh.. kau tak berangkat kerja?" tanya Naruto saat bibir mereka mulai memisahkan diri.

"Hari ini harus rapat dengan klien saat makan siang, masih ada banyak waktu," tangan Sasuke mulai menyusup masuk kedalam baju Naruto. Mencari _nipple_ kemerahan yang selalu membuat Sasuke terangsang tiap kali menyentuhnya.

"Ahh.. paman.." desahan Naruto kembali terdengar di pagi itu.

Xxx

"Nanti pulang jam berapa?" mata Sasuke memandang lurus ke arah jalan raya yang dilaluinya. Pertanyaan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Jam 5," jawabnya singkat.

"Nanti ku jemput," Sasuke kembali fokus menyetir jaguar hitamnya.

"Oke," Naruto memandangi wajah tampan Sasuke, kekasihnya. Suami bibinya.

Rasanya cepat sekali waktu berlalu, sudah hampir dua setengah tahun sejak Naruto tinggal di rumah Karin dan Sasuke. Berati sudah sekitar dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang ini.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Secara tak sadar memutar kembali ingatannya dulu.

flashback

"Waaah Naruto, Kau sudah besar ya? Sudah lama tak bertemu kau makin tinggi saja," Karin tersenyum keibuan pada keponakannya, keputusannya untuk mengunjungi rumah kakaknya setelah mengunjungi makam orang tuanya di hari peringatan kematian mereka memang sudah direncanakannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mendengar perkataan bibinya.

"Aku ikut klub basket di sekolah, jadi tinggi badannya juga ikut terpengaruh hehehe.." Naruto tersenyum bangga sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hanya reaksi reflek saja. Saat itu Naruto baru berusia 18 tahun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Sebentar lagi pengumuman kelulusan SMA kan? Sudah kau putuskan mau masuk universitas mana?"

"Dia mau masuk univesitas Oto, mengambil jurusan sastra Inggris," Kushina berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa nampan yang berisikan teh dan kue kering.

Naruto mengangguk antusias, kemudian mengambil kue kering rasa coklat yang telah di sajikan Kushina diatas meja tamu.

"Ooh, apa kau akan menyewa apartemen di Oto? Jarak Oto dan Konoha cukup jauh meski naik kereta. Pasti melelahkan jika harus pulang pergi Oto-Konoha," Karin meresap teh panasnya perlahan.

"Rencananya memang begitu, bi. Aku sedang mencari informasi mengenai apartemen murah yang dekat kampus,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan bibi saja, Naruto? Rumah bibi tidak terlalu jauh dari Universitas Oto loh," ujar Karin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh?" Naruto nampak terkejut. Kue kering yang akan dilahapnya kini hanya hanya dibiarkan tetap di tangannya, menggantung begitu saja.

"Apa tak mengganggu, Karin? Bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Kushina tampak khawatir, meski tak dipungkiri dia cukup senang dengan tawaran itu. Selain bisa mengurangi biaya untuk menyewa apartemen, dengan adanya Karin sebagai bibi Naruto, jadi kehidupan Naruto ada yang mengawasi. Kushina sempat resah saat Naruto memutuskan ingin tinggal sendiri diapartemen, Kushina takut anak pertamanya itu terjerumus pergaulan bebas jika tak ada yang mengawasi.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke pasti tak keberatan, kak," sesaat mata Karin tampak sendu, "rumah mungil kami terasa sangat sepi, pasti akan lebih ramai jika ada Naruto yang berisik ini," sambil terkekeh Karin mengacak rambut Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Kushina jadi ikut merasa sedih saat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu.

"Benar juga, sudah sembilan tahun kalian menikah. Apa masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalian anak memiliki momongan?" Kushina menatap penuh harap adiknya.

Karin menggeleng pelan. "Kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan, dokter bilang kalau aku mandul," ujarnya lirih.

"Astaga," Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kushina bangkit dari sofa, dan berjalan ke seberang meja di tempat adiknya duduk. Kemudian mengelus punggung adiknya dengan prihatin.

Xxx

"Kau bisa menempati kamar ini, Naruto," Naruto memandangi calon kamarnya dengan sumringah. Warna orange tampak mendominasi kamar itu. Mulai dari cat kamar, gorden dan sprai.

"Terimakasih, bibi tau saja warna kesukaan ku," Naruto memeluk bibinya sekilas lalu mendorong _trolly bag_nya memasuki kamar yang tampak telah dibersihkan.

"Tentu saja, kau dan ibumu sama-sama suka warna mencolok. Setelah merapikan barang-barangmu, segera ke ruang makan, aku sudah menyiapkan udon dengan toping daging sapi,"

"Siap bos!" Naruto menirukan gerakan hormat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Karin hanya balas tersenyum pelan sambil melangkah ke arah dapur.

Xxx

Makan malam berjalan dengan tenang, suara sendok dan piring yang beradu terdengar jelas. Naruto memperhatikan pasangan di depannya, rasanya berbeda sekali dengan ayah dan ibunya yang terasa sangat akrab dan hangat ketika sedang makan bersama dulu. Sedangkan bibi dan pamannya ini begitu tenang, bahkan terkesan dingin. Naruto jadi agak canggung saat makan bersama mereka. Kini dia menatap piringnya sambil menyendok makanannya dengan kaku.

"Kau mau tambah karenya, Naruto?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum kearah bibinya.

"Tidak bi, terimakasih,"

Sreg..

Suara kursi yang bergeser membuat Naruto dan Karin menoleh kesumber suara. Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia berjalan menjauh dari meja makan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sasuke memang pendiam, jadi tak perlu dipikirkan,"

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja. Dia sangat jarang bertemu dengan suami dari bibinya ini. Setiap ada acara keluarga, Sasuke tidak pernah menemani Karin.

Naruto berpendapat kalau hubungan paman dan bibinya memang tidak harmonis.

Mungkin karena pamannya yang mandul itulah yang menyebabkan ini. Naruto melirik ke arah bibinya yang masih makan.

_Bibi pasti kesepian sekali jika memiliki suami macam itu._

Karena itu Naruto mulai mencoba mengajak bibinya ngobrol, dengan membahas mengenai perkuliahannya yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Sesekali Naruto membuat gurauan yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Rumah yang biasa sepi dan dingin itu mulai terasa hangat dengan adanya Naruto.

Diam-diam ada yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari balik pintu.

Xxx

Sudah dua minggu sejak Naruto tinggal di rumah bibinya. Dirinya juga mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Dosen-dosennya suka sekali meminta mahasiswanya membuat makalah atau penelitian. Naruto jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar atau kadang kalau sedang sendirian di rumah, dia mengerjakan tugasnya di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi, seperti yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Naruto melakukan gerakan _streeching_ ringan untuk melemaskan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di karpet turki tebal bibinya. Laptopnya membuka aplikasi dengan deretan huruf yang telah dia ketik.

"Sudah jam setengah sembilan, pantas saja lapar," terlalu asik mengetik membuat Naruto lupa kalau sudah lewat jam makan malam. Karin yang bekerja sebagai perawat di rumah sakit swasta sedang dapat _shift_ malam, sedangkan Sasuke sedang lembur di kantornya. Sebagai seorang _manager_ di perusahaan kadang membuat Sasuke pulang larut.

Naruto membuka lemari tempat Karin biasa menyimpan ramen instan. Di ambilnya salah satu cup ramen rasa miso lalu mulai menuangkan bumbunya. Saat Naruto akan menuangkan air panas dari _dispanser_, Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang di buka.

"Ah, paman Sasuke selamat datang," Naruto menoleh ke arah pamannya yang melangkah ke arah dapur. Baru saja pulang kerja.

"Hn," balasnya singkat. Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka satu kancing kemejanya sambil duduk di kursi makan.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku juga?" katanya sambil menatap cup ramen Naruto yang mengepul.

"Tentu," katanya sambil mengangguk mantap. "Oh, paman bisa makan yang ini duluan, aku akan membuatnya lagi untukku," Naruto meletaknya ramen yang baru saja di seduhnya di depan Sasuke. Lalu menyiapkan satu ramen lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, Naruto sendiri masih merasa canggung jika cuma berduaan dengan pamannya ini.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil menuang jus jeruk dingin dari kulkas. Di letakkannya salah satu gelas di depan Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sudah mulai banyak tugas paman, dosenku sadis semua hahaha," ujarnya mencoba bercanda.

Sasuke mengangguk saja sebagai balasan.

"Kalau ada kesulitan, jangan sungkan meminta bantuanku,"

Naruto mengiyakan saja, merasa kalau pamannya itu hanya basa-basi.

Sasuke segera melangkah ke kamar tidurnya untuk mandi. Naruto sendiri segera merapikan barang-barangnya dari meja di ruang tengah lalu kembali ke kamarnya, mungkin sekedar mendengarkan radio sebelum tidur.

Saat asik mendengarkan suara penyiar radio yang sedang membacan list lagu yang akan di putar, terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu kamar. Naruto pun segera bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu, cukup terkejut saat melihat pamannya berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada apa paman?" Tak biasanya sang paman mendatangi kamarnya.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku menonton film? Membosankan jika menonton sendirian," nadanya suaranya datar seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Naruto memang belum mengantuk, tugas kuliah juga telah selesai. Karena merasa canggug saja makanya dia masuk kamar. Tapi rasanya tak enak juga jika ia tak menemani pamannya yang kesepian ini.

"Baiklah," Naruto keluar kamar, sambil diikuti Sasuke di belakang.

Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah, sedangkan Sasuke menyiapkan dvd yang akan ditonton.

"Kau mau menonton film yang mana, Naruto?"

Naruto sempat melihat dvd dorama detective yang belum ditontonnya di tumpukan dvd Sasuke.

"Dorama itu saja," katanya sambil menunjuk film yang yang di maksud.

Sasuke pun mulai menyalakan dvdnya.

Mereka pun mulai menonton sambil duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Naruto mencoba fokus dengan fim yang ditontonya meski sesekali matanya melirik Sasuke yang diam bagai patung.

Naruto yang kurang nyaman dengan dengan situasi ini, karena itu ia mulai berbicara dengan pamannya. Membahas siapa kira-kira pelaku pembunuhan di film itu. Sesekali Sasuke menyahuti Naruto.

"Aku yakin pelakunya itu si anak! Lihat saja, gerak-geriknya mencurigakan!" Naruto teguh pada pendapatnya sejak tadi.

"Sudah kubilang pelakunya itu si pelayan,"

"Pelayannya pasti di minta anak majikan untuk membunuh orangtuanya,"

"Bukan,"

"Paman sok tau nih!"

Mendengar itu Sasuke menyerigai, "dasar dobe, aku kan sudah menonton film ini sebelumnya,"

Naruto tampak kaget,"Aaah paman curang! Dan jangan panggil aku dobe dong, kalau aku dobe mana mungkin bisa diterima di universitas Oto," katanya dengan nada bangga.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil,"itu hanya keberuntungan,"

"Enak saja!" Naruto memukul ringan lengan Sasuke.

Mereka terus saling bercanda sambil di selingi tawa renyah Naruto dan senyum kecil Sasuke.

Sejak malam itu, hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi cukup akrab. Ternyata Sasuke tak seangkuh dan sedingin yang Naruto kira. Sesekali mereka menonton film bersama, tak jarang sasuke membantu Naruto menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya. Sasuke suka membaca karya-karya sastra inggris, jadi dia suka memberikan pendapat mengenai buku yang dibaca untu tugas esai Naruto. Naruto senang sekali dengan begini ia menjadi nyaman tinggal di rumah Karin.

Tetapi kadang Naruto merasa bingung dengan sikap pamannya. Sasuke dapat tersenyum, bahkan kadang tertawa saat sedang bersama dengannya. Tapi sikapnya menjadi pendiam dan dingin pada Karin. Tak pernah Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum pada bibinya, bahkan untuk bicara saja Sasuke terlihat enggan.

Karena itu Naruto bermaksud menanyakannya, meski memang agak pribadi. Tapi Naruto tak tega dengan bibinya itu. Dihari minggu ini karin sedang ada tugas di rumah sakit menggantikan kawannya yang sedang cuti melahirkan, karena itu Naruto kembali berduaan dengan Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang membuat onigiri untuk makan siang mereka, satu-satunya makanan yang bisa Sasuke buat. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, dobe? Tenang saja ini layak di makan kok,"

Naruto cemberut, "jangan panggil aku dobe, paman teme! Tidak sopan tau!"

"Kau juga tidak sopan. Aku pamanmu tapi malah kau katai begitu,"

"Itu karena paman duluan yang menghina!"

Sasuke menyerigai, "ayo makan,"

Naruto mengambil sepotong onigiri kemudian melahapnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Hmm.. paman," panggilnya agak ragu.

"Hn?" sasuke hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

"Aku boleh tanya sesuatu yang agak pribadi?" Naruto melirik Sasuke takut-takut.

"Kau mau curhat mengenai pacarmu?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Bukan, aku masih single," wajanya merona, malu mengakui itu.

"Terus?"

"Paman itu baik sekali padaku, lumayan ramah meski kadang agak menyebalkan," Naruto tersenyum lebar saat Sasuke memelototinya.

"Tapi kenapa kalau dengan bibi Karin paman dingin sekali? Jarang bicara atau tersenyum? Tiap pulang kerja selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerja,"

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali onigirinya yang baru dimakan separuh. Sudah tak berselera makan.

"Eh? Ingin tau saja. Habis rasanya berbeda sekali," Naruto merasa tak enak hati, auranya tiba-tiba jadi berubah tegang.

"Anak kecil tak usah ikut campur urusan orang dewasa," mata Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku ini sudah 18 tahun, sudah mulai memasuki tahap menuju dewasa, bukan anak-anak lagi,"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf paman, aku menyinggungmu ya?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya," kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto jadi tak enak hati, tak satu pun dari mereka yang berselera makan sekarang.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang kerjanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "harusnya aku tak perlu membahas itu ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Xxx

Naruto dan teman-teman kuliahnya sedang kumpul di sebuah mall di oto, hanya sekedar cuci mata untuk menghilangkan stress karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Saat melewati sebuah toko baju yang ada di dalam mall Naruto tak sengaja melihat Karin ada di dalam toko tersebut.

"Hei, kalian duluan saja ke cafenya, aku mau menyapa kenalanku dulu," ujarnya pada kawan-kawannya. Mereka mengangguk sambil terus berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka. Naruto berbelok masuk ke dalam toko untuk menyapa Karin.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Karin sedang bergelayut manja di tangan kekar seorang pria yang tak Naruto kenal.

Mata Naruto kian melebar saat melihat si pria yang mencium pipi Karin mesra yang di balas dengan kikikan geli Karin.

Karena penasaran akhirnya Naruto malah membuntututi mereka. Lupa akan janjinya dengan teman-temannya.

Naruto berusaha menangkal pikiran jika bibinya itu berselingkuh, tapi melihat kelakuan orang yang tengah dikuntitnya rasanya sulit sekali menampik pikiran itu.

Dua orang itu tampak seperti sedang dimabuk cinta.

Jujur saja, sebagai seorang seorang jomblo, Naruto agak jijik melihat pasangan yang sedang bermesraan secara berlebihan seperti itu. Saling menempel seperti di lem, beberapa kali bertukar ciuman di tempat umum. Bikin iri saja!

Tapi yang membuat Naruto sangat marah itu adalah Karin yang melakukannya dengan orang lain. Bukan dengan suaminya sendiri. Naruto merasa kasihan pada Sasuke.

_Inikah yang membuat Sasuke dingin pada Karin?_

_Atau karena sikap Sasuke yang dingin, makanya Karin selingkuh? _

Rasanya Naruto jadi makin tak mengerti dengan permasalahan antara bibi dan pamannya ini.

End Flashback

Pluk

Telapak tangan sasuke yang besar menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Sudah sampai,"

Naruto sempat terkesiap saat menyadari mereka sudah ada di depan kampus Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Terimasih, paman," kemudian melepaskan _selt belt_nya.

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto sekilas, "sampai jumpa nanti sore,"

Naruto mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil.

Xxx

Trrtt..

Posel Naruto bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk. Naruto meraba-raba kasurnya mencari dimana ponselnya berada, sedangkan matanya tetap fokus pada _game_ yang sedang ia mainkan di laptopnya.

Matanya melirik membaca isi pesan itu.

_From: Paman Teme_

_Buatkan aku kopi._

Naruto mendengus.

_Pasti orang itu berniat begadang mengerjakan laporan lagi. _

Dengan malas dia meng_pause game_nya lalu bangkit dari kasurnya menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sasuke kopi.

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sasuke dengan membawa segelas kopi hitam panas. Karin sudah masuk ke kamarnya setengah jam yang lalu setelah selesai menonton film drama di televisi. Naruto mengetuk pintu pelan, setelah mendengar sahutan dari dalam baru Naruto membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Ini kopimu, paman," Naruto meletakkan kopinya di atas meja, disamping laptop Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, matanya fokus ke layar laptop.

Saat Naruto akan beranjak dari samping Sasuke, pergelangan tangannya di tarik Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya,bingung. Tapi tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai Sasuke menariknya untuk duduk di bantalan duduk. Ruang kerja Sasuke berbentuk tradisional jepang hanya seluas empat tatami dan ada meja kayu persegi panjang berkaki pendek di tengah ruangan tempat Sasuke mengerjakan pekerjaanya.

Sasuke meng_save_ hasil ketikannya. Lalu duduk menghadap Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Temani aku malam ini," balas Sasuke sambil menyerigai lalu mencium bibir kemerahan Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak kaget.

Sasuke menghisap bibir dengan rakus, seakan dia tak pernah mencium Naruto sejak lama.

"Pam.. mhh..," Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Yang benar saja! Baru tadi pagi mereka melakukannya dan sekarang Sasuke ingin lagi?

Sasuke tak memperdulikan protesan Naruto. Tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam kaus yang digunakan Naruto, mengelus kulit tan mulus yang ada didalamnya.

"Ngh.." desahan meluncur dari bibir Naruto saat measakan geli akibat dari belaian lembut yang menggoda itu.

Sasuke membelai perut lalu naik ke dada Naruto. Gerakannya berhentika di pucuk puting Naruto yang sudah mengeras. Langsung saja di pilinnya puting Naruto, membuat si empunya mengelinjang geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Paman.. jangan.. Bibi.. uh.. mungkin belum tidur," Naruto berusaha mendorong Sasuke menjauh. Kamar Karin ada di sebelah ruangan ini. Beresiko sekali jika Karin memergoki mereka, biasanya mereka melakukannya di kamar Naruto.

"Bukankah lebih menantang," Sasuke menyerigai sambil menciumi leher Naruto. Tangannya bergerak melepas kaus Naruto, membuatnya telanjang dada.

"Yang benar saja!" Naruto bergidik saat merasakan hembusan AC menerpa kulitnya secara langsung.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga jatuh ke tatami. Bibirnya menciumi dada kemudian merambat ke puting, yang langsung di hisap Sasuke.

"Ah.." refleks Naruto mendesah, tapi ia langsung menutup mulutnya agar desahannya teredam.

Bosan menghisap dan menjilati kedua puting Naruto yang telah membengkak, Sasuke kembali menciumi perut Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bergerak-gerak menahan rasa geli saat Sasuke menjilati lubang pusarnya.

Tangan Sasuke melepas boxer orange Naruto yang langsung menampilkan kejantanannya yang telah menegak.

Sayangnya saat ini Sasuke sedang tak berniat menghisap 'loli', yang dincarnya kali ini adalah lubang yang masih berkerut diantara dua bongkahan kenyal milik Naruto.

Lidah Sasuke menusuk-nusuk kerutan itu membuat pinggang Naruto terangkat secara refleks. Mata Naruto terpejam, mulutnya masih dibungkam tangannya sendiri.

"Mmmhh..,"

Kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram pantat Naruto, menahannya agar lubang itu tepat berada di depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menjilati lubang itu sambil sesekali menusuk-nusuknya dengan lidah.

"Keluarkan suaramu sayang, aku ingin mendengarnya," ujar Sasuke parau.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menolak permintaanya Sasuke. Takut desahannya terdengar Karin.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, bosan. Dengan sengaja ia menusuk lubang Naruto dengan jarinya, membuat Naruto meringis. Tanpa menunggu Naruto beradaptasi Sasuke langsung menambahkan dua jarinya lagi. Kaki Naruto menyentak-nyentak, merespon rasa sakit karena mulutnya tidah bisa mengeluarkan suara. Dia membungkam mulutnya kuat-kuat. Setitik air mata keluar saat merasakan perih di anusnya.

"Uh.. ngh,"

Sasuke membuat gerakan zig-zag untuk memperbesar lubang itu, bibirnya sesekali menciumi menara Naruto yang berdiri. Membuat Naruto merasakan nikmat.

Merasa pemanasannya sudah cukup, Sasuke melepas kausnya, lalu membuka resleting celana panjangnya. Dia merambat ke atas, melepas tangan Naruto dari mulutnya, bibir Naruto masih terkatup rapat. Sasuke mencium bibir itu sekilas. Kejantanannya mulai masuk perlahan ke lubang Naruto, membuat Naruto mendongak.

"Hng.."

Rintihan sempat keluar dari bibir Naruto, menandakan betapa sakitnya bagian belakang Naruto saat ini.

Sasuke menciumi leher Naruto, "Keluarkan suaramu Naruto, aku ingin mendengarnya,"

Naruto masih keras kepala, Sasuke pun menusuk lubang Naruto keras-keras tepat mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Aaargh.." erangan akhirnya keluar.

Sasuke menyerigai menang. Selintas matanya melihat bahu Naruto yang terluka karena gesekan di tatami saat mereka melakukaj gerakan maju-mundur.

Sasuke langsung bangkit sambil mengangkat tubuh Naruto terduduk di pangkuannya.

Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke mangangkat pinggang Naruto tinggi-tinggi dan menutunnya ke bawah. Naruto kembali mendesah. "Uuh.. pelan-pelan,"

Ingin merubah posisi lagi, Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto. Yang langsung di balas tatapan bingung Naruto.

Sasuke memutar tubuh Naruto hingga membelakanginya. Lalu menduduki Naruto lagi tepat di kejantanannya.

"Aaargh.. terlalu dalam!" jeritnya saat merasa tusukan Sasuke begitu kuat dan dalam sekakan inin membobol perutnya.

"Sssttt.. bukankah kau tak ingin bibimu mendengar kita Naruto?" Sasuke malah mengoda Naruto yang sedang merintih. Lidahnya menjilati luka yang ada dipundak Naruto, tangan kananya meremas bola Naruto sedangkan tangannya kirinya memilin puting.

Semua ransangan ini membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi, "Sasuke.. aku.. uhh.."

Mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya, Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dari belakang, tangannya kian cepat mengocok kemaluan dan puting Naruto.

Semen Naruto pun keluar dengan derasnya. Sasuke pun tak lama menyusulnya setelah beberapa tusukan lagi.

Dan mereka pun terengah-engah, merasakan nikmat.

Xxx

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, bahkan Sasuke belum mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. "Dasar, kau ini mesum sekali. Padahal saat awal-awal dulu kau terlihat begitu _kalem. _Sekarang malah begini," keluh Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Kau yang mengubahku," Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya ke tatami. Naruto langsung berguling, membaringkan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?" Naruto memandangi langit-langit ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto yang berantakan.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke,"tidakkah kau ingin memperbaiki rumah tanggamu? " Naruto menggigit bibrnya, "Kemarin aku melihat mata bibi bengkak, sepertinya habis menangis. Mungkin hubungannya dengan orang itu telah berakhir," Naruto mungkin mencintai Sasuke, dan menyukai kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan tapi dia juga pdeli pada bibinya itu. Di dasar hatinya Naruto sangat menyayangi Karin.

Mata Sasuke menerawang, "hn."

"Apa artinya itu?" Naruto meminta kejelasan dari Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia tak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan ini. Karena Sasuke telah menutup kedua mata onyxnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Kemudian kembali memandangi langit-langit. Kembali teringat masa lalunya.

Sejak tahu kalau bibinya mendua, entah kenapa rasa hormat pada bibinya jadi menghilang. Tapi pada saat itu Naruto tak bisa menyalahkan bibinya begitu saja. Suatu perselingkuhan bisa terjadi karena berbagai sebab.

Dan sebab itulah yang akan Naruto cari tahu saat itu.

Pada saat itu Naruto sering membuntuti bibinya diam-diam jika seandainya dia sedang libur kuliah. Juga mengorek informasi dari pamannya itu secara seimplisit mungkin.

Setelah berusaha berulang kali mengorek info dari Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto tahu kalau penyebab kejadian selama ini adalah karena lima tahun setelah pernikahan mereka, secara tak sengaja Sasuke memergoki istri dan mantan kekasihnya—juga merupakan sahabat Sasuke, sedang bermesraan di sebuah lobi hotel tempat perusahaan Sasuke melakukan rapat. Alasannya adalah Karin ingin memiliki anak, Sasuke yang sibuk bekerja begitu jarang melakukan hubungan seksual dengannya, juga godaan Suigetsu yang tak bisa Karin tolak. Saat itu Karin belum tahu kalau dirinya mandul.

Hubungan paman dan bibinya kian renggang. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan pada orang yang telah ia percaya. Karin memohon-mohon agar tak di cerai Sasuke. Takut akan orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Kalau saja tak memandang orang tua Karin yang sedang sakit parah saat itu, Sasuke pasti sudah menceraikan Karin. Apa lagi saat itu, Sasuke sudah jijik pada Karin yang mengaku telah melakukan hubungan seksual dengan sahabatnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke agak trauma menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Itulah yang menyebabkan, ia tetap bersama Karin saat ini—yang dia acuhkan, dan membiarkannya selingkuh dengan siapa pun dan Sasuke sibuk dengan pekerjaanya sendiri. Tanpa ada niatan menikah lagi dengan wanita lain.

Naruto yang pada saat itu diliputi rasa simpati pada pamannya, langsung memeluk Sasuke. Memberikan semangat sekaligus meminta maaf atas kesalahan bibinya.

Terhayut oleh berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk di hati masing-masing, itulah pertama kali mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Xxx

"Sasu.. mmh.." Naruto mendesah dalam ciumannya. Ketika Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulutnya, menggoda lidahnya untuk menari bersama.

Minggu ini Karin mendapat _shift_ malam lagi, dan seperti biasanya, Sasuke dan Naruto tengah menonton dvd baru di ruang tengah. Hanya saja sang paman, mulai nakal meraba-raba tubuh Naruto saat menonton film.

Mula-mula hanya merangkul sambil duduk berdempetan saja, lama-lama bibirnya mulai nakal mencium Naruto dan membuatnya terhanyut dalam ciuman panas.

Tangan Sasuke remas bongkahan pantat Naruto gemas. Dan membuat Naruto meleguh dalam ciumannya.

Tanpa sadar mereka merubah posisi menjadi berbaring di sofa sambil Sasuke menyingkap kaus Naruto dan menghisap putingnya.

"Uh..," Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" sebuah suara yang terdengar gemetar karena syok tertangkap telinga dua sejoli yang tengah diliputi kabut nafsu itu.

Otomatis mereka mengarahkan pandangan kearah suara.

Mata Naruto dan Sasuke melebar saat melihat Karin berdiri kaku di depan sofa.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto, berdiri di depan Karin dan Naruto segera merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi Sasuke.

"Tega-teganya kau! JANGAN KEPONAKANKU!" jeritnya nyalang. Tangisnya mengucur deras.

Karin sadar kalau Sasuke membencinya karena perselingkuhannya dengan Suigetsu. Tapi tak Karin sangka Sasuke akan membalas perselingkuhannya dengan keponakannya. Keponakan laki-lakinya! Keponakan yang telah ia anggap anaknya sendiri.

"Kau brengsek!" Plak!

"Kau merusak keponakanku!" Plak!

"Beraninya melibatkan dia dalam dendammu!" Plak! Karin terus nampari wajah Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

"Bibi hentikan!" Naruto berusaha menahan tangan Karin agar berhenti menampar Sasuke.

"Menjauh dari Naruto! Kau orang jahat! Memanfaatkan Naruto untuk membalasku!" tubuh Karin bergetar dalam pelukan Naruto yang menahannya. Mata menatap tajam Sasuke meski air matanya terus mengalir.

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar tuduhan itu, "aku tidak memanfaatkannya! Aku mencintainya!" kali ini Naruto yang terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke pada Karin.

Karin menggeram, "pembohong! Kau hanya mencintai dirimu sendiri, brengsek!"

"Pergi kau!" teriaknya marah

Sasuke mendengus, "ini rumahku, jika kau lupa itu," sahutnya dingin.

"Baik, kalau begitu. Aku yang pergi!" Karin melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Bibi tunggu, jangan pergi," Naruto mengejar Karin yang akan memberekan pakaiannya.

"Kau juga bereskan pakaianmu Naruto! Kita pergi dari si-"

"Tidak, kau tak bisa membawanya! Dia tetap di sini!" Sasuke langsung menginterupsi perintah Karin pada Naruto.

"Dia keponakanku! Kau tak berhak atas dia!" Karin kembali berteriak.

"Dia miliku!"

"Cukup!" Naruto menengahi pertengkaran pasutri itu.

"Aku akan ikut bibi Karin," jelas Naruto tegas sanbil mentap Sasuke.

"A-apa? Tidak.. Jangan Naruto," Sasuke terlihat putus asa. Dia mencintai Naruto. Sungguh! Dan Naruto tau itu! Mana mungkin Naruto mempercayai kata-kata Karin yang mengatakan jika Sasuke hanya memanfaatkannya?

Karin tersenyum menang. "Bereskan yang penting saja, Naruto. Aku muak berlama-lama disini."

Xxx

Naruto mengemudi mobil Karin, sekarang mereka telah ada di jalan tol menuju konoha.

Sesekali Naruto melirik Karin yang masih sesegukan, "Maafkan aku, maaf Naruto," ujarnya lirih.

Naruto jadi tak enak hati, perselingkuhan ini bukann hanya salah Sasuke. Jika ia menolak, pasti tak kan terjadi.

"Tidak bi, jangan minta maaf begini. Ini bukan salahmu, aku dan Sasuke yang salah,"

Karin menggeleng, "ini salahku, jika saja aku setia padanya, kau tidak akan diperkosa olehnya," air matanya keluar dengan deras lagi. Karin berpikir kalau selama ini Naruto telah mengalami pelecehan seksual.

"Bukan, aku tidak diperkosa," Naruto berusaha membela Sasuke, hubungan mereka atas dasar suka sama suka. Namun, kata-katanya tak di dengar oleh Karin yang masih saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau saja aku berhenti selingkuh sejak lama, mungkin dia mau memaafkanku dan tak ada kejadian ini. Hidupmu tidak akan rusak. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada ibumu?,"

Naruto berusaha menyangkal hal itu, tapi Karin seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Karin jatuh tertidur.

Betapa kagetnya Kushina saat mendapatkan tamu di pagi buta, apa lagi saat adiknya langsung memeluknyanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Saat meminta penjelasan pada Naruto, ia hanya diam sambil menunduk.

Xxx

Tubuh Kushina terasa lemas, air mata terus keluar dari bola matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Entah karena tiba-tiba terbangun, atau karena memikirkan masalah yang dialami adik dan anaknya.

Tak ia sangka permasalahan adiknya separah ini, bahkan sampai melibatkan anaknya.

Dia tak tahu siapa yang harus di salahkan dalam masalah ini. Adiknya? Iparnya? Atau anaknya?

Sasuke bersalah karena melakukan peselingkuhan dengan Naruto, tapi itu tak akan terjadi jika Karin tidak berselingkuh lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau tak bisa setia pada suamimu?! Padahal ia tak mengeluh pada kekuranganmu!" teriak Kushina pada Karin yang menunduk sambil menangis di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak menolak saat Sasuke melakukan hal tak senonoh padamu?! Kau itu laki-laki!" kini Kushina menatap anak sulungnya yang juga menunduk seperti Karin.

"Kenapa Sasuke tak menggunakan wanita atau pria lain jika ingin berselingkuh?!" Kushina masih berteriak frustasi. Andai saja Minato masih hidup, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Ceraikan suamimu Karin, dan Kau Naruto, jauhi Sasuke," titah Kushina tegas setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Xxx

Setelah kejadian itu, Karin langsung menghubungi pengacaranya untuk mengurus surat cerai dan meminta pindah kerja.

Setelah urusan perceraian beres, Kushina memaksa Suigetsu menikahi Karin. Suigetsu adalah dalang dari semua masalah ini. Jika saja dari awal dia tidak merayu Karin, semua masalah ini tak kan terjadi.

Suigetsu sebenarnya tak keberatan menikahi Karin, dia memang mencintai wanita itu meskipun Karin mandul. Tapi orang tua Suigetsu tidak setuju, bahkan sempat menjodohkannya dengan wanita lain.

Akhirnya pasangan itu kawin lari, dan sekarang tinggal di Amegakure.

Naruto keluar dari kampusnya di oto, sekarang ia kuliah di Konoha.

Dengan tampang lesu Naruto keluar dari area kampusnya menuju halte bis. Dosen di Konoha sama sadisnya dengan di Oto. Tidak main-main jika memberi tugas, rasanya tubuh Naruto lelah sekali. Meski tak selelah saat menemani Sasuke main dulu. Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke.

Kadang Naruto begitu merindukannya. Rindu dengan sentuhannya, senyumnya, bahkan kata-kata dinginnya. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka tak saling bertemu, Sasuke sempat berkali-kali mengirim pesan bahkan menelponya. Tapi tak Naruto gubris, sesuai janjinya dengan sang ibu.

Mata Naruto menatap kedepan, menanti bis tiba.

Tak lama kemudian yang berhenti di depannya bukanlah sebuah bis tapi jaguar hitam yang entah kenapa terasa familier.

Kaca jendela itu turun, menampilkan wajah si pengemudi.

"Hai, Dobe,"

Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar. Merasa tak percaya dengan sosok yang di lihatnya. Yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Sasuke.." lirihnya di penuhi rasa takjub dan rindu.

Xxx

Urat wajah Kushina menegang. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat. Sungguh dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menerjang dan memukuli sosok yang sedang bersujud ala jepang di depannya.

"Kau bilang ingin meminta izinku untuk menikahi **putra**ku, Sasuke?" Kushina menekankan kata putra dengan sengaja.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Nikahi saja **wanita** lain, begitu pula dengan** putra**ku yang nanti akan menikahi **wanita**,"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menikahi wanita, adikmu cukup memberikan trauma padaku. Dan yang paling penting aku mencintai Naruto. Ku mohon Kushina-san, restu kami. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan setia padanya," kata Sasuke masih belum merubah posisinya.

"Tapi Naruto tidak menci-"

"Aku mencintainya," Naruto memotong perkataan Kushina, lalu bangkit dari sofa dan ikut bersujud di depan Kushina. Membuat Kushina terkesiap. "Izinkan kami bersama, bu,"

"Naruto! Kau itu seorang pria tak seharusnya kau bersamanya!" Kushina lalu menatap Sasuke benci, "Puas kau merusak anakku?!"

Naruto mendongak menatap ibunya, "ibu, kau salah. Aku.. sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke.. aku memang.." Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit, "berbeda. Maafkan aku bu," lanjutnya lirih. Akhirnya dia mengakui rahasia yang selama ini dia sembunyikan bertahun-tahun.

Kushina tak bisa lebih syok lagi saat mendengarnya, air matanya mengucur deras.

_Ya tuhan.. apa salahku? Kenapa kau memberiku ujian seberat ini?_

_Minato maafkan aku karena tak bisa mendidik Naruto dengan baik_

_Mungkinkah semua ini karena Naruto merasa kekurangan kasih sayang dari sosok ayah dalam hidupnya?_

_Hingga ia mencarinya dan mendapatkannya rasa sayang itu dari Sasuke?_

Kushina menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang sempat menunduk saat menangis tadi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah dua orang yang sedang bersujud.

"Aku tidak akan mengijikanmu menikahi Naruto," ujarnya tegas.

"Kushina-san aku.." Sasuke berusaha membantah tapi langsung di hentikan Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan mengijikan Naruto menikah jika dia belum lulus kuliah," Lanjut Kushina. Naruto langsung menatap ibunya dengan tak percaya dan rasa gembira.

"Aku akan menunggunya hingga lulus," sahut Sasuke.

"Dia akan tetap kuliah di Konoha,"

"Tak masalah,"

"Jika salah satu dari kalian mendapatkan dan memilih **pasangan yang lebih pantas**, maka yang satunya harus merelakannya,"

"Ibu/Kushina-san aku tidak akan berpaling darinya," ujar Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu tahun kedepan," setelah berkata seperti itu Kushina bangkit dari sofa dan masuk Ke kamarnya.

_Ku harap Kurama akan menikahi wanita agar aku bisa mendapatkan cucu _

Ujar kushina dalam hati saat menggingat anak keduanya yang masih SMP.

Sepeninggal Kushina, Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka berpelukan mengeluarkan rasa rindu yang yang membuncah setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Kita pasti bisa melalui ini, iya kan paman?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Kurasa kau tak perlu memanggiku paman lagi, Naruto."

Kemudian Sasuke membungkam bibir Naruto dalam ciumannya.

**End**

Selesaaaaaaaaiiii! Akhirnyaaaa sesuai dateline!#Nangis bahagia

Tadinya pingin banget bikin Karin mati kena penyakit kelamin tapi malah bingung sendiri ngedeskrip penyakit n gejalanya, setelah diskusi sama frau jadilah alur ini.

Maaf kalau terlalu drama n ga sesuai harapan ficnya ka taz.. uda mentok T.T

Harap di maklumi otak fujo yang pas-pasan n g kreatif ini.

Happy Birthday ka Taz! Moga makin sering berkarya di ffn! Btw, ini ultah ke berapa ya?#digaplok

Ditunggu selalu apdetan ficnya!

Dan buat reader yang uda nyempetin baca thanks a lot!

Selamat hari raya idul fitri 1435H

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika ada kata-kata atau isi fic yang kurang berkenan di hati

Lemon kali ini anggap aja salam tempel buat kalian semua ahahahaha#bejatnya langsung kumat begitu selesai puasa


End file.
